


Pet Names

by imposterpossum



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterpossum/pseuds/imposterpossum
Summary: This is a pro-poly fic! MC/All brothers. What started as a simple pet names contest quickly becomes a conflict. How difficult is it to date seven demon brothers anyway? MC starts to feel the stress, and this time it's up to the brothers to make it better.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue: What's in a name?

Asmo: Gooooooood moooornnninnnnnggg, my sweet snugglepuff!! <3

Mammon: What the hell is this? Snugglepuff? 

Asmo: Ugh! Shut up Mammon, I wasn’t talking to you! Why are you even in this chat?

Satan: You messaged the group chat, Asmo. And for the record, MC is not a snugglepuff. They’re my little kitten.

Asmo: Kitten is so boring! Spice it up! 

Satan: With made up words? No, thanks. Kitten is fine, isn’t it MC?

Beel: I prefer lambchop. Or pumpkin pie. Or cinnamon twist.

Asmo: You’re just naming foods, Beel. Although cinnamon twist has potential... 

Levi: lololol How ridiculous! There’s only one pet name for MC.... WAIFU!

Asmo: .....

Satan: .....

Mammon: .....

Beel: What’s a waifu? Is that another made up word, like snugglepuff?

Belphie: Don’t ask, Beel. Levi, you’re banned from suggesting any more pet names. 

Levi: What?! Who put you in charge?

Asmo: No, he’s right, Levi. You’re banned. Belphie what’s your name for MC?

Belphie: Hm... Pillow pet. 

Levi: How is that any better?

Mammon: Wait, aren’t pillow pets a human world thing? Like stuffed animals that fold up into pillows?

Belphie: Is it? Well it doesn’t matter. MC is the best pillow, better than any stuffed animal. 

Asmo: All of you are boring, with the exception of Levi, who is just weird. You can’t reduce MC to foods and animals. You have to be more romantic! MC is the crown jewel of my heart! My most treasured darling! The mirror to my reflection!

Satan: The mirror...

Belphie: ...to your reflection?

Asmo: Of course! What could be a more amazing compliment than witnessing this beauty?

Mammon: Hey, don’t I get a turn?

Asmo: No. Your ideas would be just as weird and dumb as Levi’s. 

Levi: That’s too harsh! Don’t put me on the same level as Mammon!

Belphie: You’re actually worse than Mammon at this point.

Levi: x_____x

Mammon: I have good ideas! What about my eternal heart? Or my premiere rose?

Lucifer: You’re just listing priceless diamonds from the human world, Mammon. 

Asmo: See? Scummy. What’s your pet name for MC, Lucifer?

Lucifer: I don’t need a pet name. Why would I want to replace the simple adoration of saying MC’s name with something absurd like snugglepuff? 

Asmo: Ahhhh! T_T So romantic. 

Satan: Or completely lazy and unimaginative. You could just say that. 

Lucifer: Oh? I didn’t realize you had put hours of critical thinking into the name ‘kitten’. 

Satan: What was that? At least I have a pet name. 

Lucifer: Exactly, shouldn’t kitten be your name, instead of MC’s? 

Satan: Where are you right now? 

Lucifer: In the dining hall. 

Beel: Wait! Don’t destroy breakfast before I get some!

Levi: This is why I always have food in my room. It’s too risky out there. 

*** ***

Over. Forty. Messages. And it was barely 7:00 AM. On a weekend. Forty. Messages. It wasn’t the messages that had woken you up, though, it was the sounds of curses being laid and monsters being summoned. It was the sound of Wrath in all his fury. You didn’t even need to read the messages to know that Lucifer had baited the younger brother into some kind of conflict. With how often it happened, you were beginning to think it was just part of Lucifer’s exercise routine. You clutched a pillow over your head, hoping to get back to sleep, but the sounds of destruction easily penetrated your makeshift barrier. You sigh and grab your phone. You might as well find out what had caused all this. 

....Snuggle... puff...? 

You scroll down the list of pet names, simultaneously feeling annoyed and valued. You had thought that the seven of them would have a problem with sharing you. They were demons after all, and this kind of relationship would be strained even in the human world, let alone with seven highly reactive avatars of sin, who, let’s be honest, sucked at communicating their feelings. But it seemed to be working out, even though they were all extremely possessive, they managed to figure out a schedule that worked. But sometimes... sometimes you felt like a commodity, like a game they all took turns playing. Their schedule worked out best for them, but what about you? You couldn’t always be on for each of them when they had you. You needed your downtime too. 

MC: Maybe instead of fighting about what to call me, you could all actually ask me about how I’m doing? This conversation makes me feel like I’m in the middle of a seven way tug-of-war. Which would end badly specifically for me. 

You hit send before you have the chance to second-guess yourself. After all, you had to be able to express yourself too. You couldn’t always be the one digging out everyone’s feelings and taking care of them. 

The silence that fell over the house immediately was eerie and you regretted the text almost instantly. You tossed your phone away and hid under your covers. Would everyone be moody now? You just couldn’t take it anymore.


	2. Beel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boundaries, wants vs needs, and a balanced diet.

While Lucifer and Satan were fighting, Beel managed to make a few dozen plates with various breakfast foods, and sneak upstairs with them. It was a bit difficult balancing everything, but he managed to get up the stairs without dropping anything. It was strange though, by the time he got upstairs, everything had gone quiet. Normally a fight between Lucifer and Satan could last all morning. Oh well, it really didn’t matter to him. Beel gently kicked your door a couple times, his hands too full with food to knock.

“MC, are you hungry? I brought breakfast.” Beel called. It took a few seconds, but he could hear you moving around in the room. When the door opened you were wrapped from head to toe in a blanket. Cute.

“Beel...” You smile slightly when you see him, stepping aside so he could come in. You close the door behind him. “Did you look at your phone?”

“No? Why, did Levi say something weird again?” Beel walked over to the table and began setting out the food. He wanted to eat all of it, and most of it was for him, naturally, but he had made a plate just for you. 

“No... I just... might’ve yelled at everyone.”

“Yelled?” Beel’s expression fell in concern. He put the rest of the food down on the table quickly, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Oh.” He frowned at the message. No one had said anything after you. Then he looked up with his typical heartbreakingly earnest expression, “How are you doing, MC?”

You want to laugh and cry at the same time. Leave it to Beel to take the most straightforward approach. Of course, you weren’t really mad, you were just frustrated and tired, and again, it was early in the morning.

“I’m... fine. Really. Just tired, and it was a lot to wake up to.” You gesture vaguely at your phone, still on the floor. 

“No. That’s not acceptable at all.” Beel shook his head, calm yet determined. 

“What?” You’re a little taken aback. In the human world, fine and tired was *the* perfect excuse that no one questioned. Everyone was fine and tired. 

“You may be tired, but you’re not fine. It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me what’s bothering you. But in the Devildom, if you say something is fine, everyone will believe you, until it’s not fine at all.” Beel was starting to see where things had gone wrong. Humans were so complicated, hiding all their feelings under so many layers. 

“You don’t believe me.”

“Because I’ve seen you when you’re fine. This isn’t that.”

Again, you were caught off guard by his responses. You adored Beel, but you rarely saw this observant side of him. He was typically engaged in whatever was right in front of him, whether that was his need to eat, or working out, or preparing for one of his sports. But that wasn’t all there was to him, he was a lot more thoughtful than people gave him credit for. 

“You have to be more vocal about what you want, MC.” Beel continued gesturing for you to join him at the table, “We won’t know what to give you, if you don’t tell us, but then as soon as we do know, we can do that.”

“You make it sound so easy.” You sigh, sitting down at the table.

“It’s not, but it also is.” Beel sat down across from you, nudging a steaming cup towards you. 

You took the cup and held it close, the heat warming your hands as you continued to huddle in your blanket. His last comment made you feel exasperated, perfectly capturing the dissonance you currently felt. You hid your face behind the cup, drinking deeply from it. 

“No one is going to pretend you’re in an easy spot. But take this for example,” Beel pointed at your breakfast plate, “I like to eat everything we usually have for breakfast. But you don’t, and you told me what you didn’t like, and now I know what to give you and what not to give you.”

“It’s easier to ask for food than to ask for... other things.” You look down at the plate and realize that Beel had indeed taken into account your tastes and brought you everything you liked. Your expression softened and you felt some of the brittleness of your irritation from earlier melt away. You set your cup down and began to eat.

“You shouldn’t feel bad about it. All my brothers are selfish, you can be too.” Beel stated this with a matter-of-fact tone of authority.

You laugh, “Is that really a good thing?”

“It can be. Being selfish is necessary sometimes. Even people who have the best intentions won’t look out for you the same way you can look out for yourself.” 

“That’s... weirdly insightful.” You furrow your brows, repeating what he said in your head. 

“Is it?” Beel tilted his head to the side. “I don’t normally hear that, but I like it... coming from you.”

“Can I ask... how did you come to that conclusion?” You liked knowing more about him, about how he thought of things. If not for his voracious appetite, you would that Beel was the most steady out of all of them. His personality didn’t go up and down wildly. He was always... just Beel. 

“Hm? About being selfish? I guess I just have to be. No one understands my hunger except Belphie. A lot of the time people think it’s just me being funny or having no self-discipline. But it’s more than that. When people didn’t understand, it used to get me down a lot. Then I just decided it wasn’t worth caring about anymore. I had to meet my own needs one way or another, and no one else was going to do that for me. I think everyone does to some degree.”

No self-discipline? Beel? Having watched (and recorded) some of Beel’s workouts, you found it hard to believe that anyone could think that of Beel. But you supposed people would always find something to say, and it just wasn’t worth the energy. 

“Okay, but what if my selfishness collides with yours? Like say I want this.” You pick up a sweet roll from one of the many other plates on the table.

Beel looks at you, his expression momentarily blank, before he starts laughing. “You can have a roll. Of course you can. That’s hardly being selfish at all.”

You can feel your face flush as you lose track of what point you were trying to make. Taking food from Beel was always dangerous, wasn’t it? 

“I’ve already eaten a lot, so that I wouldn’t eat anything I brought for you.” Beel smiled brightly, pleased with himself for planning ahead. “But I see what you’re saying. What if I was hungry too?” Beel got up from the table and came around to your side of it. “Then we have to ask, who’s need is greater?” He knelt down next to your chair, “If I’m hungry, you already know that taking my food would be bad.” Beel gently placed two fingers on the back of your hand that held the roll, bringing it closer to his mouth, “And if it’s bad enough, I might try to take my food back, and if I do...” You held your breath as Beel bit into the sweet roll, and you could feel his teeth graze your fingers. 

Butterflies stormed through your stomach and chest, sounding an alarm you had been ignoring for months now. This was dangerous. He was a demon. They all were. The sweet roll tumbled from your fingers to your palm and before you could move, Beel had your hand and was pressing his mouth over your palm, the slightest pinch of his teeth eliciting a panicked whimper, before wet heat replaced the brief pain. Beel licked and sucked all traces of sugar off your palm.

“Y-you.. you said I could have the roll.” You slid your free hand through Beel’s hair, gently encouraging him despite your words. 

“Sorry. It just suddenly looked a lot more appetizing than before.” Beel drew your index finger into his mouth, licking up every last crystal of sugar, before moving on to the next, “Can I make it up to you?”

You gaze across the table, before your eyes fall on a strawberry half. You don’t let yourself pause to consider it, before you pop part of it into mouth and point at the other half. Beel is up off his knees in seconds, and his mouth pressed against yours, as he bit into it.

“This seems to be better for me, than it is for you.” Beel noted, after swallowing. He’s still close to you

“I just didn’t think... with food...” You stammered, wondering why it felt so thrilling. With anyone else, having food eaten off your body might be silly or sexy, but with Beel it was different. Just a little darker. 

“As long as I’m not starving, we can do this.” Beel was well aware of the line he had to walk for this sort of activity. He adored your trust in him, and how you seemed to understand that under different circumstances this could go wrong very quickly. But that was the risk of every relationship, and knowing that risk, he wanted to prove more than ever that he could give you what you wanted. “Do you want more of this sort of thing?” Beel was as straight forward as ever and the seriousness of his expression was adorable. You nod and move with him as he picks you up and lays you down on the floor, the blanket still under you. He stood up and looked at the table. He wished he had gotten more fruits, but this would have to do. He picked up a few of the different bowls and set them next to you. 

You watch him curiously, as he quickly cut the various fruits into thin slices. The paring knife was practically a blur in his hands, and in those few minutes of anticipation you wondered why the knife didn’t bother you at all, but the thought of Beel’s teeth on you... that sent shivers up and down your spine. When he’s done, Beel carefully unwraps you from the blanket. He places thin veils of fruit slices in thin lines that don’t cover your body, but create a striped, diagonal pattern. The colors compliment each other as he works down from your throat to your chest and stomach. The light brush of his fingers against your skin is torture, when you want, and need so much more of him. Each cool slice of fruit builds up the anticipation, as you imagine his teeth and the wet heat of his mouth devouring the chill. He makes separate lines, trailing down your legs, but he’s left your arms free. Free to cover your face if you feel shy, or free to find him if you’re bold.

He starts where he ended, licking up thin cuts of fruit from your legs, chasing drops of juice as they tumble across your curves. There’s something liberating in just letting him run his hands over you, letting yourself fall into the sensations, without having to worry about anything else. You can indulge in that electric thrill of fear and let yourself go because it’s him. You trust him. When you feel his teeth nipping at the softness of your stomach, you can tense and drop with that roller coaster moment of weightlessness, before you feel his tongue wet and hot, bringing you back into your body, with the tease of things still to come.

His body is partially covering yours now, but most of his weight was supported on his forearms, placed on either side of your head. It’s harder when he finds your throat, your heart races as his tongue dips into your collarbone, then up along the curve of your neck, snatching off that last piece of fruit that covered your pulse. He knows how anxious you are, and is distinctly aware that at any time, the mood could shift, and he would back down. That’s why you let him press his teeth against your pulse and bite down just a little, just enough to taste what he’s done to you. He bites down harder, sucking, adding pressure and you already know a little bruise is going to form there, but you love how alive you feel. After a few moments, you pull him up, catching his mouth in a kiss more eager than you realized you were. He wraps his arms around your back, returning the kiss with the same passion.

Your conversation may have derailed along the way, but you were beginning to understand what he was saying. It was okay... sometimes to be selfish and do what you wanted to. You just had to say what it was.

-Fin-

*** Demon Brothers Chat ***

Mammon: You idiots, you made MC mad!

Asmo: Who are you calling an idiot? 

Mammon: You! 

Asmo: This is Satan’s fault! He woke MC up with his tantrum. They weren’t even replying until that started. 

Satan: You’re the one who started texting at 7 in the morning. 

Asmo: Love doesn’t know what time it is!

Belphie: But human bodies do. Humans need a lot of sleep.

Levi: Isn’t a good morning text kind of amateur hour anyway? A real pro would wake their love interest up with a kiss. 

Asmo: What?! Levi, how dare you! What do you even know about love?

Levi: Plenty! I’ve played all the latest dating SIMS. 

Asmo: That’s no comparison for real love, you shut-in!

Belphie: Letting them sleep in would be more thoughtful than either a text or a kiss. 

Satan: You’re not exactly the best person to ask on matters of when and how to wake up, Belphie. 

Belphie: Excuse me, kitten? 

Mammon: Nonononono! We’re not starting that again! Hey... where’s Beel?

Lucifer: He’s with MC. He brought them breakfast.

Mammon: What?! Why didn’t you say something!

Lucifer: Stay where you are, Mammon. It’s obvious MC is feeling overwhelmed right now. Having the six of us bust down their door would not improve matters. 

Belphie: Beel is good at being comforting anyway. We should use this time to figure out what we’re going to do. 

Asmo: Does our schedule need to change?

Lucifer: It’s possible.

Satan: What the schedule lacks is a dedicated time for MC to do whatever they want, with whoever they want, even if that’s just by themselves.

Asmo: I hate to agree with Satan, but that is true. 

Mammon: So should we try that today? Just let MC decide whatever happens today? No plans unless they ask?

Levi: The suspense will kill me... but okay. For MC.

Belphie: I’m fine with this.

Lucifer: Very well then. 

Satan: All right.

Asmo: Errgghhh, fiiiiiiiine. 

*** ***

AN: Next? Also, disclaimer, this is probably as spicy as it gets.


End file.
